Hauntingly Beautiful
by SinfulWhisper
Summary: After Christine leaves the Phantom, he is heartbroken. But as time goes on, insanity consumes him completely. Determined to get her back, the Phantom once again sets out to find her. And this time, he’s not coming back empty handed. On the other hand, Chr
1. Goodbyes

**Summary: After Christine leaves the Phantom, he is heartbroken. But as time goes on, insanity consumes him completely. Determined to get her back, the Phantom once again sets out to find her. And this time, he's not coming back empty handed. On the other hand, Christine and Raoul are living their life together in peace, when an accident leaves Christine with Amnesia. Taking this advantage, the Phantom works his way back into Christine's mind, while at the same time, Raoul fights to save his and Christine's love.**

**Authors' Note: Hey everyone! I have attempted to write a fan-fiction before, and have never completed them. Well, I'm going to give up the quitting streak and actually create a full fan-fiction! I really hope you enjoy. Please review, I'd greatly appreciate it! **

**Pairings: E/C, R/C, E/M, E/A**

**Rating: T for now, but may evolve into M in the future.**

Hauntingly Beautiful

Chapter 1: Goodbyes

Baffled, he remained in his seat. Clutching oh so tightly in his hand was the carefully constructed diamond ring that had been returned to him. His grip tightened with each passing second. He shut his eyes, and tears pushed themselves out between his eyelids and fell down his cheek. She was gone. He was thinking of the kiss she gave him. How he wished it was a kiss of love and her acceptance to him. However, he knew it was a kiss of pity. She had forced herself to press her lips up against his only to save the man she truly loved. The Vicomte de Chagny.

He thought for the briefest moment, previously that evening, that she loved him. He convincingly convinced himself that she loved him. He took the look of hate in her eyes as a look of devotion, devotion towards him. He took the kiss he had received, as a sign of her finally succumbing unto him.

But sitting here now, he allowed himself to accept the truth. Christine hated him and pitied him. Even if he made her stay, down here in the dark underground with him, every look she would give him would be filled with resentment. Every word would be spoken with disgust. And she would never sing to him, or allow him to continue teaching her. This he all knew, and that is why he had let her go. He would rather her leave, leave and be happy, rather than killing him slowly each day with the hate she felt towards him. She would never forgive him if she stayed, and this he also knew.

Normally, he would have gone after her, finished the Vicomte off and claim Christine as his own. But now, he had given up. He had been defeated. Sighing, he forced himself to stand up. He would have rather stayed here, waiting for the mob to come and finish him once and for all. He refused to live without Christine, and now his only reason to live, had left. He no longer cared for his music, for all the beautiful music in the world could not replace the emptiness she had placed in his heart.

He walked slowly towards the edge of the lake. Still holding the ring in his hand, he watched her leave. Her hand was caressing the Vicomte's back, as she too, took one final look of her former Angel. After their parting glance, the boat had come to the corner and disappeared from his sight. His first instinct was to run after her, beg her to stay with him, but he stopped himself. She would only refuse him, causing more misery to his heart.

She had never loved him, so why would she suddenly give her heart to him? Seconds after the boat vanished from his sight, he picked up a heavy object. Not paying any attention to what it was, he ran towards the mirrors all lined up against the wall, and shattered them. Each swing he took, built up with more misery and hate and emptiness he felt. He slowly walked towards the last mirror, and pulled back the curtain. This swing was filled with all the pain he had received this evening. Everything flashed into his mind, reminding him of the monster he truly was. The death of Piangi, the removal of his mask, the horrified faces of the audience, the tears of hate from Christine, the Vicomte and Christine embracing, and finally the kiss. The kiss that she forced herself to give. He swung at the mirror, shattering it. The pieces of the mirror scattered around his feet, and then he heard a noise. He looked back, hoping that Christine had returned to him. But when his head was fully turned, she was not there. The mob was getting closer, and he bent his head in disappointment and despair. The now broken mirror revealed a passageway, and this passageway he took.

Dropping the object, he entered the mirror and the curtain dropped behind him. Moments later, little Meg Giry and the mob appeared and started searching the lair of the ghost to find him. They searched the area, only to find nothing. The Opera Ghost was nowhere to be found.

Meg Giry went off on her own, looking for anything that the ghost could have left behind. Entering a room, she paused. Lying there was the white porcelain mask that the Phantom had once worn. Walking towards it, she bent down and picked it up. She examined it, and sighed. I would have loved you, she thought to herself. Determined to find him, she stood up and continued searching for him.

**Author's Note: Okay, the first chapter wasn't as good as I hoped it would go. But the next chapter will be this I promise. But I'll leave that up to you. Please read and review!! Thank you!**


	2. An Arguement between Two Lovers

**Summary: After Christine leaves the Phantom, he is heartbroken. But as time goes on, insanity consumes him completely. Determined to get her back, the Phantom once again sets out to find her. And this time, he's not coming back empty handed. On the other hand, Christine and Raoul are living their life together in peace, when an accident leaves Christine with Amnesia. Taking this advantage, the Phantom works his way back into Christine's mind, while at the same time, Raoul fights to save his and Christine's love.**

**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter! I am really enjoying writing this, and I hope you are enjoying reading it! Please read and review!**

**Pairings: E/C, R/C, E/M, E/A**

**Rating: T for now, but may evolve into M in the future.**

Hauntingly Beautiful

Chapter 2: An Argument between Two Lovers

"Dammit Christine, I thought you made your choice!" Raoul spoke with an irritable tone as he rushed onto the roof of his estate.

"I did Raoul, you know I did. I chose you." Christine said as she tried to comfort him.

"Then why are we still at this damn place? We must leave Paris immediately! It won't be long before that retched beast follows us!" Raoul shouted, his voice growing louder with each word.

"We will, I promise. It's just, Paris is my life Raoul. I've been through so much here. I find it rather overbearing to even think about leaving this place. Surely there's somewhere we can hide. He cannot chase us forever." Christine said, hoping to persuade Raoul to stay.

"You know he will never stop. Why do you insist on staying here?" He said with a disgusted tone.

"He loves me Raoul. He let me go. I know he won't follow me. If he let me be with you, then why would he continue this hunt?" Christine spoke. But in her mind, she was still unsure of the words she herself was saying.

"He does not love you. There is love, and then there is obsession. He is obsessed Christine, and men like that do not give up an obsession so easily. "Raoul stated, knowing that what he said was indeed true. Men like Raoul were never wrong. In their own mind that is.

"When I returned to give back the ring, he told me he loved me. And I know this to be true, his eyes confirmed it. When he looked up at me, his eyes were filled with hope, as if I returned to stay with him. It tore me apart to return the ring, however I did. I love you Raoul, but he loves me too. He will let me live in peace with you," She paused before speaking the following words. "I believe that he has finally given up." Christine spoke this in a rush, and was soon out of breath.

"He is a monster Christine, why can you not accept this? Let's leave, now, tonight. We can leave here and get married. Paris will only continue haunting you with these memories that will reside in your mind forever. "He paused, digging deep into his mind of the times they spent at the Opera House. When a certain memory came to him, he cleared his throat and softly spoke, "You once told me that you would follow me. You asked me to guide you, to guard you. Well, I'm trying to do this Christine, please, leave with me."

"I will follow you, just, not now, or anytime soon. I wish to stay here. Let me at least tie up some loose strings I have. Then, when I am ready, we shall leave and never return. This, I promise you."

"Is this what you really want?"

"It is."

"Very well." He then paused, going over a new factor that had suddenly popped into his head. "Are you planning to see him again?" He said quietly.

"That might have been one of the few things I needed to take care of." Christine said, looking away from Raoul.

"Christine, you cannot do this. He will harm you and he will take you by force and God knows what will happen. You told him goodbye Christine, I allowed you to see him one last time. I forbid you to do it again." Raoul spoke, suddenly very angry.

"Oh but Raoul, I must. Just to see if he's alright. He has been a part of my life. He still is part of my life. I cannot just leave and expect things to return to normal."

"You are impossible! Seeing him once more will only make matters worse, not solve anything. You are just a foolish little girl aren't you? You're still a child; you cannot make decisions like this! What do you expect is going to happen? You just stroll back down there, and he takes you into loving arms and tells you that he will allow you to be in freedom and that he will at last leave you in peace?"

"That is not what I was expecting to happen at all, and I am not a child. You are the child, trying to run away from all of our fears. I'm trying to face my demons, so when I do leave I will know that I left because I have conquered my fears, not because I'm a silly little girl running from everything. I'm tired of people saving me and fighting my own battles. You will stay out of this Raoul, or so help me God I will leave you. Now, excuse me." Christine stormed out of the cool winter air and headed for her room.

**Author's Note: Wow I actually am doing pretty good so far and have not given up yet. So I hoped you enjoyed this, and don't forget to review! Thank you.**


End file.
